Orthodontic brackets consist basically of a base plate and an upper structure, which extends upward from the base plate and in which a slot is formed to receive an arch wire. Brackets are cemented by their base plates to the teeth of the row to be corrected, and an arch wire is inserted through the slots of all of the brackets attached to the row of teeth and secured in position there by a ligature, which is anchored to the upper structure and extends across the arch wire lying in the slot. Although only rings of elastic material, which were wrapped around tie wings formed on the upper structure, were used in the past as ligatures, so-called “self-ligating” brackets have been in use for many years, wherein the elastic rings are replaced by closing mechanisms, preferably spring elements, which are anchored on the upper structure of the bracket. Changing the arch wire, which must be done several times during the course of an orthodontic treatment, thus becomes less time-consuming.